Songs About Us
by MxAdlerLover
Summary: ¿Nunca te ha pasado? Escuchas una canción y de inmediato te identificas con la letra… hasta sientes que fue escrita especialmente para ti. A David Karofsky le pasa... ¿pero será bueno o malo? Tal vez pasen años para averiguarlo. Future!Fic
1. Something About Us

**Songs About Us**

Summary: ¿Nunca te ha pasado? Escuchas una canción y de inmediato te identificas con la letra… hasta sientes que fue escrita especialmente para ti. A David Karofsky le pasa... ¿pero será bueno o será malo? Tal vez pasen años antes de que pueda averiguarlo, pero eventualmente, el destino se encarga de ponerte en el lugar correcto en el momento perfecto.

Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, todo de RIB, y si quisieran que el rating aumentara, ya le habrían puesto toques de American Horror Story (y más Dave).

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

Capítulo 1: Something About Us – Daft Punk

. . .

–¡Hey Kurt! –El aludido volteó enseguida– ¿Te debo un baile, no? –La sonrisa de David Karofsky le dio la confianza, su mano tendida le terminó por convercer; Kurt sonrió también. Senior Prom parecía la ocasión perfecta para saldar cuentas y perdonar.

–Sólo porque hoy estoy de buen humor, Hammock –Le tomó la mano y ambos caminaron hacia la pista de baile.

Una canción lenta dio comienzo. Enseguida David reconoció la melodía, sonrió, la oportunidad era perfecta. Se inclinó un poco hasta quedar a la altura del oído del contratenor, su voz apenas un susurro, y cantó junto con la música.

_It might not be the right time_

_I might not be the right one_

_But there's something about us I want to say_

'_Cause there's something between us anyway_

Kurt se tensó enseguida, pero no dijo nada, siguió dejándose llevar por Dave.

_I might not be the right one_

_It might not be the right time_

_But there's something about us I've got to do_

_Some kind of secret I will shere with you._

–Dave… no tienes que –Dijo Kurt cuando sintió que las manos de Dave comenzaron a temblar. Él sólo negó y siguió interpretando la canción desde el fondo de su alma.

_I need you more than anything in my life_

_I want you more than anything in my life_

_I'll miss you more than anyone in my life_

_I love you more than anyone in my life_

Esta vez fue la voz la que le tembló al más alto. Por suerte, el final de la canción estaba cerca.

–No te estoy pidiendo nada, Kurt. Y perdona si te molesté con esta tontería… Necesitaba que lo supieras…Probablemente este sea el adiós… –Los ojos le brillaban por las lágrimas no derramadas, y una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios.

–No me guardes ningún rencor, ¿Ok? –La melodía terminó. Al fin una lágrima resbalo por la mejilla de Dave, Kurt la limpió con su pulgar y asintió. Se soltaron las manos, pero ninguno se movió.

–Pues adiós, Kurt. –Dijo Dave, buscando los ojos azules cuando el otro no dio señas de hablar.

–Adiós Dave –Respondió por fin con una sonrisa. Sus ojos se encontraron un segundo, y David se vio tentado a retractarse y decirle a Kurt que le pedía que aceptara sus sentimientos… pero se obligó a romper el contacto, dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida.

* * *

><p>Notas de Autor (o lo que se pueden saltar):<p>

La canción es Something About Us, de los franceses Daft Punk del disco Discovery, y les dejo la traducción por si alguien no sabe ingles (pero la mayoría de las historias Kurtofsky aquí en ff(.)net son en ingles… así que dudo que alguien no sepa ingles).

_Tal vez no sea el tiempo adecuado_

_Tal vez yo no sea el indicado_

_Pero hay algo entre nosotros que quiero decir_

_Porque hay algo entre nosotros de todos modos_

_Tal vez yo no soy el indicado_

_Tal vez no sea el tiempo adecuado_

_Pero hay algo entre nosotros que tengo que hacer_

_Una clase de secreto que compartiré contigo._

_Te necesito más que a nada en la vida_

_Te quiero más que a nada en la vida_

_Te extrañaré más que a nadie en mi vida_

_Te amo más que a nadie en mi vida._

Como se habrán dado cuenta, cada capitulo estará basado en una canción, aún no se cuantos exactamente, pero el final ya esta planeado. Y serán capítulos cortos, dada mi poca capacitad para escribir capítulos largos.

Yo no se ustedes, pero a partir hoy, me va a valer un cacahuate el canon, y seré fiel a mi amor por el Kurtofsky. Ya me he peleado con el canon antes, y no creo que sea la última vez, así que elijo ser fiel a mi otp.

Comencé a ver AHS y ¡me encanta!


	2. Thinking Of You

**Songs About Us**

Summary: ¿Nunca te ha pasado? Escuchas una canción y de inmediato te identificas con la letra… hasta sientes que fue escrita especialmente para ti. A David Karofsky le pasa... ¿pero será bueno o será malo? Tal vez pasen años antes de que pueda averiguarlo, pero eventualmente, el destino se encarga de ponerte en el lugar correcto en el momento perfecto.

Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, todo de RIB.

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

Capitulo 2: Thinking Of You – Katy Perry

. . .

Thomas era el sueño de cualquiera. Hombre, mujer o quimera lo habría encontrado atractivo. Su cabello rubio, sus ojos grises, la sonrisa contagiosa, sus hombros anchos, las piernas largas, todo en él zumbaba perfección. Cada rasgo de su personalidad también era perfecto, el sentido del humor, la generosidad, hasta la manera en que gritaba cuando estaba furioso tenía cierto encanto.

Habían estado saliendo por casi un año, y hacía dos meses que Tom, como Dave lo llamaba cariñosamente, le había dicho "Te amo" después de una romántica cena, acompañada de una apasionante noche en el departamento del rubio el primer fin de semana que podían verse después de las vacaciones de verano. Y Dave había sido incapaz de responder, se fingió dormido.

Y teniendo en cuenta la perfección que tenía por novio, David Karofsky, estudiante de Ingenería Aplicada, a un año de graduarse, y estrella del equipo de hockey no entendía porqué no podía amar al tipo.

La respuesta llegó el lunes siguiente al "Te amo", el primer día de escuela. Se pavoneó dentro del aula de español, al que Dave se había inscrito por tener algo que hacer. Los casi tres años que no lo había visto no se le notaban en ningún lado. Seguía atrapado en sus dieciocho años, la viva imagen del baile de graduación, era Kurt Hummel.

Si en ese momento Dave sintió algo, fue pánico. Prácticamente se escondió en el fondo del aula. Thomas eligió ese preciso momento para mandarle un mensaje. Casi se sintió culpable cuando leyó «Cuando dije que te amaba, lo decía en serio. Y no me importa que tu no sientas lo mismo. Te amo.»

Otro celular sonó en ese momento. Rió con ironía cuando reconoció la melodía, Thinking of you de Katy Perry. La canción murió cuando el profesor entro al aula. Y al entrar se presentó y demandó a sus estudiantes hacer lo mismo. El anonimato de Dave murió poco después.

Al terminar la clase, Dave se encontró a su novio esperando por él afuera del aula. Tom lo besó y Dave se obligó a sonreir. Kurt pasó junto a la pareja, sonrió a Dave y lo saludó con la mano, el otro se forzó a responder con un gesto similar.

El corazón de Dave se estrujó otro poco cuando lo vio alejarse. Recordó que tenía un novio y para compensar lo besó. No pudo evitar recordar la canción de Katy Perry '_Cause when I'm with him I'm thinking of you._

* * *

><p>Por si no me había expresado correctamente, han pasado tres años desde Dave y Kurt se dieron el adiós definitivo en el baile de graduación de Mckinley. Y a pesar de que Dave tiene un novio, no significa que no siga guardando los sentimientos que le expreso a Kurt la última vez que se vieron.<p>

La canción del día es Thinking of You de Katy Perry. La traducción que la única línea que aparece aquí de la canción es: _Porque cuando estoy con él estoy __pensando en ti._

Fue tremendamente difícil elegir carrera para Dave, primero pensé en Arquitectura, pero al investigar un poco en wikipedia y en el sitio de la Cornell University, noté que Performing Arts y Arquitectura no se imparten en el mismo campus, PA en Ithaca y Arquitectura en New York City, el encuentro parecía imposible... así que recordando uno de los mejores Kurtofsky que he leído (The Worst That Could Happend por LucyToo), decidí que Ingeniería Aplicada no sonaba tan descabellado y se imparte en el campus de Ithaca, así que ya no hubo mucho que pensar, el encuentro es inevitable (aunque haya tomado tres años).

Otra cosa, por si quieren ponerle un rostro a Thomas, lo imagino un poco como a Tom Felton (pero rubio, un poco más como Draco Malfoy), pero si tienen una imagen de "chico perfecto" en sus mentes, no tengo ninguna objeción.


	3. Bullet

**Songs About Us**

Summary: ¿Nunca te ha pasado? Escuchas una canción y de inmediato te identificas con la letra… hasta sientes que fue escrita especialmente para ti. A David Karofsky le pasa... ¿pero será bueno o será malo? Tal vez pasen años antes de que pueda averiguarlo, pero eventualmente, el destino se encarga de ponerte en el lugar correcto en el momento perfecto.

Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, todo de RIB.

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

Capitulo 3: Bullet – The Rasmus

. . .

Dave caminaba en círculos frente a la entrada del edificio de Tom. Se sentía nervioso e inquieto. A decir, verdad, es que nunca había terminado con una relación. Bueno… técnicamente sólo una vez… pero no la contaba porque… eso no venía al caso. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer terminar con Tom.

No negaba el cariño que sentía por él. Eso si era sincero... pero de ahí al amor que Tom ahora le exigía...

Una mujer pasó junto a él y se encaminó hasta la puerta del edificio. Dave la siguió de cerca. Ella tocó el timbre de un apartamento y se quitó los grandes audífonos que llevaba. No puso atención a lo que la mujer decía al intercomunicador del edificio, sólo escuchó la música que salía de los audífonos de ella.

_I think I should go, and leave you alone, yeah_

_Stop this game, and hung up the phone, and more_

_I should go into the night alone, get inside the cyclone_

_It's like you wanted to break my bones, _

_Get over you, 'cause if I stay I´m number two anyway_

_Like a bullet you can hurt me, take me, break me_

_Like fire you can burn me, convert me,_

_Like a bullet you can hurt me_

_Like a bullet you can hurt me_

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le distrajo, siguió a la mujer hacia dentro del edificio. Tomaron el elevador en silencio, la canción apagó la monótona música de elevador.

_Maybe I'm blind, forever lost (1)_

_Don't get me wrong,_

_I don't belong here_

El elevador se detuvo y la mujer bajó. Dave continuó su marcha hasta el octavo piso. Mientras alcanzaba su destino no dejaba de pensar. No podía seguir haciendo sufrir a Tom con sus acciones. En los últimos meses habían entrado en una fase intermitente en su noviazgo... pelea tras pelea, y reclamo tras reclamo, Dave sentía que el amor de Tom por él se estaba muriendo, pero no así el cariño que Dave le tenía a su novio; así que al menos luchaba por eso, por el cariño que le tenía a Tom...

Pero ahora... con aquella canción que no conocía... Sintió que era cantada por Tom. Y aunque le rompiera el corazón a Dave, Tom merecía todo el amor del mundo y no podía dejar que el rubio esperara para siempre el amor que Dave no podía darle, no era justo para ninguno.

Cuando una pequeña campana sonó indicando que había llegado a su destino, tomó una decisión. El elevador se abrió lentamente, salió del aparato y caminó hasta la puerta del 804. Respiró profundo para aminorar el creciente dolor de cabeza, avanzó y tocó el timbre. Respiró profundamente preparándose para lo inevitable.

* * *

><p>Quiero ofrecer una disculpa queridos lectores, The Rasmus es mi banda favorita, y no me pude resistir a meter (casi con calzador, casi porque en los primeros borradores de la historia este capítulo no existía, ya lo entenderán al leer el próximo) una canción de ellos. Esta vez, es Bullet, del disco Into, el disco con el que me enamoré de ellos y el que considero es el mejor de su carrera.<p>

Traducción:

_Creo que debería irme, y dejarte solo, si _

_Detener este juego, y colgar el teléfono, y más_

_Debería ingresar en la noche a solas, adentrarme en el ciclón_

_Es como si sólo quisieras romperme los huesos _

_Debo superarte, porque si me quedo, soy el segundo de todos modos. _

_Como una bala puedes herirme, tómame, rómpeme_

_Como fuego puedes quemarme, cámbiame,_

_Como una bala puedes herirme_

_Como una bala puedes herirme_

_Tal vez estoy ciego, perdido para siempre_

_No me malinterpretes,_

_No pertenezco aquí._

1. Estoy consciente de que originalmente la palabra es _young_, pero me gusta más así, además se adapta mejor.

Han pasado alrededor de tres meses desde que Kurt y Dave se reencontraron, durante ese tiempo Dave y Tom tuvieron sus altibajos... pero todo guió al irremediable fin.


	4. Auf Achse

**Songs About Us**

Summary: ¿Nunca te ha pasado? Escuchas una canción y de inmediato te identificas con la letra… hasta sientes que fue escrita especialmente para ti. A David Karofsky le pasa... ¿pero será bueno o será malo? Tal vez pasen años antes de que pueda averiguarlo, pero eventualmente, el destino se encarga de ponerte en el lugar correcto en el momento perfecto.

Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, todo de RIB.

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

Capitulo 4: Auf Achse – Franz Ferdinand

. . .

De vez en cuando, el grupo de amigos de Dave organizaba salidas a bares de la ciudad. En la mayoría de esas ocasiones, la razón principal de la salida era una decepción amorosa. Y en ésta ocasión en particular, era Dave el que necesitaba apoyo moral.

Así que ahí estaba, ahogado en whisky y confesando las razones y motivos por los que había terminado con Thomas. Y el nombre de Kurt salió a colación… Terminó por contar toda su historia con él y confesando la verdadera razón por la que terminó con Tom.

La música era alta, difícilmente escuchaba a sus amigos. Pero a su lado derecho, el grito de Richard (algo que sonó como «¡Wooo!») se escuchó perfectamente.

–¡Amigo! ¡Tienes que escuchar esta canción!

–No es posible, Rich… El tipo te abre su corazón, ¿y a ti te da un ataque de fanatismo?

–Bill tiene razón, Richard, eso no es amable.

–Par de idiotas… Si conocieran a Franz Ferdinand como yo sabrían que es Auf Achse… ¡Sólo escuchen la maldita canción! –Bill, Richard y Jay continuaron discutiendo, pero Dave hizo lo que su mejor amigo le había pedido, escucho la canción.

_You see her, you can't touch her_

_You hear her, you can't hold her_

_You want her, you can't have her_

_You want to, she won't let you_

_She's not so special, look what you've done, boy_

_She's not so special, look what you've done, boy_

_She's not so special, look what you've done, boy_

_She's not so special, look what you've done_

Dave tomó de un trago el whisky en su vaso y preguntó: –¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres decir, Rich?

– ¡Vamos amigo! ¿No la escuchaste? Si la quieres ve por ella…por él… she's not so special! Digo él… Bueno… tu entiendes –La risa de todos no se hizo esperar. De pronto una sonrisa tranquila se instaló en los labios de Dave, y negando repetidamente, agradeció a los cielos por tener tal fanático por mejor amigo.

Claro que se olvido de tal agradecimiento cuando a la mañana siguiente, la resaca y la repetición continua de Auf Achse a todo volumen lo despertaron mucho más temprano de lo que planeaba. Trató de que las almohadas amortiguaran el ruido. El chillido de Richard en la nota final terminó por despertarlo.

* * *

><p>¡Yay! ¡Nuevos personajes! Ellos son Richard, Bill (William en realidad) y Jay, y todos viven en un departamento cerca de la Universidad. Jay es gay. Y Richard y Bill andan detrás de unas chicas que resultan ser sus vecinas de enfrente.<p>

Auf Achse es mi canción favorita de Franz Ferdinand aparte de los sencillos que los hicieron famosos. Y siempre he pensado que le queda bien a la historia de Kurt y Dave (aunque nunca he leído la letra conciensudamente).

A continuación la traducción:

_La admiras, no puedes tocarla_

_La escuchas, no puedes abrazarla_

_La quieres, no puedes tenerla_

_Tú quieres, ella no te dejara_

_Ella no es tan especial, mira lo que has hecho, muchacho_

_Ella no es tan especial, mira lo que has hecho, muchacho_

_Ella no es tan especial, mira lo que has hecho, muchacho_

_Ella no es tan especial, mira lo que has hecho, muchacho_

_Ella no es tan especial, mira lo que has hecho._

Tengo que confesar que nunca me preocupe por el significado de "auf achse" pero por una cosa o por otra lo terminé buscando en google y encontre "auf achse sein" que es el verbo para "estar de viaje" o "en el camino", pero también es un juego de mesa alemán.


	5. Bonus 1

**Songs About Us**

Summary: ¿Nunca te ha pasado? Escuchas una canción y de inmediato te identificas con la letra… hasta sientes que fue escrita especialmente para ti. A David Karofsky le pasa... ¿pero será bueno o será malo? Tal vez pasen años antes de que pueda averiguarlo, pero eventualmente, el destino se encarga de ponerte en el lugar correcto en el momento perfecto.

Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, todo de RIB.

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

Bonus 1: _C - O - R - N - E - double L_

. . .

Con Tess y Di era inevitable no hablar o pensar en hockey. Siendo una de Toronto y la otra de Detroit, su fanatismo por aquel deporte era desquiciado. Gritaban, maldecían y vitoreaban a más no poder, amaban sentarse cerca del plexiglass que rodeaba el hielo... les encantaba la cerveza en enormes vasos... y aquel juego, justo en medio de la temporada, fue el primero en el que Kurt Hummel se les unió.

En los altavoces sonaba el _C - O - R - N - E - double L, _los jugadores de Cornell salieron al hielo. Y Kurt contuvo una carcajada cuando vió a sus amigas chillar cual fangirl de Taylor Lautner al verlo en pantalla.

–¡Oh Dios! ¡Di, Di! ¡Es él! ¡Es él! –Tess había empezado a dar saltitos de emoción cuando un jugador alto y musculoso entró al hielo y comenzó a dar vueltas en el rink.

–Ohh... Tess... Voy a desmayarme... es Greg Miller –Casi al mismo tiempo, Diane se quedó quieta y sólo sus ojos estaban atentos al movimiento del delantero.

Kurt rodó los ojos. Con el casco y el equipo protector dudaba que alguno de los jugadores le pareciera atractivo. Pero el constante griterío de sus amigas le obligó a mirar a los chicos que señalaban. Primero al tal Greg Miller, parecía atractivo, un mentón bien marcado y tal vez 1.80 de estatura, se veía bastante bien.

La mirada de Kurt se posó en el chico de Tess. Le pareció atractivo desde la primera mirada, aunque no sabía porqué, supuso que la constitución fuerte de hombros anchos le había llamado. No pudo leer el nombre en la espalda del desconocido la primera vez que pasó zumbando en el hielo. Después de un minuto, los jugadores se reunieron en el centro del rink, y el equipo rival salió. El juego comenzó y no volvió a ver al chico que había llamado su atención y la de Tess, supuso que estaba en la banca.

El primer tiempo del juego acabó rápidamente, Kurt ni siquiera notó que los veinte minutos habían pasado. Seguía tratando de ver al jugador que, para que negarlo, también le había gustado a él. Los quince minutos de descanso pasaron volando, y de nuevo todos los jugadores de Cornell salieron al rink, dieron algunas vueltas y regresaron a la banca. Por fin pudo ver el nombre en la espalda del sujeto que le había gustado. Era Karofsky.

* * *

><p>Notas de Autor:<p>

Tengo que confesar que perdí mis notas para el capítulo 5... pero no quería dejar que pasara más tiempo sin actualizar... así que este pequeño capítulo es un poco de historia de fondo. Por si alguno se preguntaba como es que Kurt y Dave nunca se encontraron a pesar de estar en el mismo campus durante casi tres años. Y como pueden leer, Kurt _si_ sabía que Dave estaba en Cornell, ¿lo evitó durante casi tres años? Tal vez, pero no significó que Tess y Di no lo arrastraran a cada juego de los Big Red.

Greg Miller existe, es judador de Cornell, delantero, y para el tiempo de esta capitulo, esta en su senior year. Dave por otro lado, es defensa y esta en su freshman year.

Imagino a Tess como a Lindsay Pierce, y a Di como a Marissa Von Bicken pero rubia.

El título del capi... pues busque "Cornell Fight Songs" y salió esto www (punto) hark (punto) com/clips/ggykgdjlmq-cornell-fight-song-short. Supongo que hay más y mejores... pero me quedé sin tiempo para investigar.

Oh dios... acabo de descubrir a Michael Buble... porque Max Adler twitteó sobre él... y si llega a ser una _pista_ para su regreso a Glee me muero.


End file.
